Dust to Dust
by HerLadyHufflepuff
Summary: Tonks and Lupin, from their first encounter to the very end.
1. Chapter 1

**Dust to Dust**

 ** _A Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks FanFiction_**

Prologue: The Meeting

1st July, 1995

The atmosphere was, for the first time since the tragic end to the Twi-Wizard Tournament a few days previously, relatively calm in 12 Grimmauld Place that Saturday morning. Plans were still being proposed, shared, and debated between Order members, but the frantic shouting and fear which had become common place over the last week had ebbed, as those involved settled quickly into their roles and adjusted themselves to the new challenges and dangers they were, and knew they would soon be, facing.

Remus Lupin stood to the side of the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, leaning against one of the old sideboards and cradling a mug of hot chocolate. Molly and Arthur Weasley were seated nearest to him, at one end of the long table which dominated the room, speaking in hushed tones, their heads bent close together. A few seats down Charlie Weasley was looking highly irritated as he pored over a sheet of parchment with Severus Snape, who was wearing, as usual, an expression of mild disdain. Remus' eyes narrowed by instinct as he looked at the man, and quickly moved on.

The door at the opposite end of the room opened, and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered, having just accompanied Dumbledore out of the property. He paused next to Sirius, who was kicked back with his feet on the table, his eyes shut, and startled him from his sleep with a none-too-gentle shove to the shoulder. Remus smirked as Sirius' eyes shot open in annoyance; _Serves him right for all the FireWhiskey he got through last night._ It was only a few days since his last transformation, and it had been a painful one: Remus could have done with a few more hours of sleep last night, but had been unfortunately interrupted on multiple occasions by his oldest living friend, who had an alarming tendency of wanting to curl up to sleep on the floor by his bed after a few too many.

Kingsley was heading around the table, presumably to speak with Remus, when the door opened again. The members' heads turned automatically, all alert as they weren't expecting any additions to their meeting that day. Mad-Eye Moody limped through the door, nodding at the assembled members, and was greeted by tight smiles from the Weasleys and Snape, who quickly went back to their plans, and didn't notice that the Auror wasn't, in fact, alone.

"Tonks?" It seemed that Sirius, even in his Fire Whiskey induced stupor, was the only one in the room to notice the young, pink-haired witch who had followed Mad-Eye in, other than Remus himself.

"Wotcher, Cuz," the young woman replied brightly, even as her eyes scanned the room, taking in Remus quickly as she assessed who was present, before settling again on Sirius. Remus didn't understand for a minute - how could this be Sirius' cousin? Unless…

"Meet Tonks," Mad-Eye said, confirming Remus' deduction, his gruff voice carrying effectively through the kitchen. "Auror…Newest member…" Moody had set his eye on the parchment lying between Snape and Charlie, and seemed content to leave his introduction at these three words, before maneuvering himself stiffly to peer over Charlie's shoulder, leaving Tonks standing by the door.

"I must say, _Miss Tonks_ ," Snape drawled, openly sneering at her, "I was rather surprised to hear that a Hufflepuff had even managed to qualify as an Auror, let alone that you'd volunteered your services…well, _well_. We can only hope that you've grown out of your more…. _clumsy_ years, can't we?" Tonks' cheeks flushed, and her eyes, Remus could've sworn, darkened unnaturally as she crossly regarded the man who was, Remus could only assume, her old Potions Master.

"Shut it, Snivellus," Sirius barked, gesturing to Tonks to sit by him, and her eyes lightened slightly, although her stance remained stiff as she moved towards him.

"Can I get you a cup of something, dear?" Molly chimed in, clearly trying to dispel the unfortunate silence that had descended upon the kitchen so soon after their newest member's arrival.

Remus watched with interest as Tonks smiled, and her face relaxed. "Some hot chocolate would be much appreciated, uh…?"

"Molly, dear, Molly Weasley," Mrs Weasley told her, smiling warmly as she bustled across the room and set about making Tonks' drink. She gestured to her husband and son and introduced them as such, and the young Auror raised her hand in greeting. It seemed she already knew Kingsley, and Remus felt it was time he stepped out from the shadows and introduced himself properly.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he said as he approached her, offering his hand. She took it with a friendly smile and he was impressed by the firmness of her handshake.

"Nymphadora Tonks…But just call me Tonks," she said, releasing his hand and gratefully accepting the mug that Molly had sent hovering over to her. "You're Sirius' friend?"

Remus nodded, and wondered if it would be rude to ask when Sirius had been reunited with his estranged second-cousin, and why he hadn't shared the story with him.

"Moony here is more than a friend to me, Tonks," Sirius told her, thumping Remus on the back as he spoke, and even before he saw Tonks' eyes widen, Remus felt that Sirius probably could have been slightly more careful with his wording.

"Oh…right, I didn't realise you were… _Not that it's a problem_!" she said, stumbling over her words, "I just thought that…erm. Never mind." Her pale cheeks once again flushing, she turned away from the two Marauders and looked helplessly over to Mad-Eye, who met her gaze with one of amusement, before ignoring her silent plea for help and turning back to Charlie.

It took Sirius a moment to register what had just happened, before, with a bark-like laugh, (which, from his wince, clearly hurt his head), he placed his hands on his cousin's shoulders and turned her back around to face Remus, who couldn't hide his amusement from his smile or the twinkle in his eyes.

"I think what your cousin _meant_ to say, Tonks," he told her, trying not to laugh at her mortified expression, "Was that we go way back. We met as First Years."

"Ah," she breathed, laughing nervously. "Got it."

"Don't worry," Remus smirked: "I'd be surprised, too - Padfoot has developed quite the bachelor's reputation, has he not?"

"And on that note, I take my leave," Sirius cut in, feebly massaging his evidently throbbing temples as he left the room, but failing to hide the note of pride in his tone. He threw a wink at Remus from behind Tonks' back.

"So," Remus chuckled, pulling out the chair next to Tonks' and sitting down beside her, "You know Mad-Eye?"

Her eyes flickered across to the grizzled Auror, and Remus saw in them true admiration. "He spent three years training me," she said softly, so as not to be overheard, before turning back to Remus. "I think he's brilliant."

"When did you qualify?" he asked, hoping it wasn't a too obvious manner of finding out how old she was.

"Last year." A quick bit of arithmetic told Remus that she could be all of twenty-two, if that. Next to his thirty-five, he suddenly felt rather old.

"Congratulations," he said, and she smiled. "What made you want to join the Order?" Her mouth opened and she looked vaguely worried by his question. "Sorry - that sounded awfully like I'm interviewing you. Believe me, I have neither the authority nor the inclination to question new members." He finished with a smile that struck her as almost shy. "I was just curious."

"I wanted to help," she said simply, and shrugged. "I believe Dumbledore - I don't think I could ever doubt that man - and I can't see why Harry Potter would lie…I decided to see if I couldn't use my position for good." She cringed, and a light pink flush rose in her cheeks. "That sounds arrogant of me, doesn't it? I just meant…"

"I know what you meant, and it sounds the way it is - honourable. And brave." She couldn't hide a blush at this, and looked away from Remus, although he didn't miss the way the corners of her mouth lifted, or the way the corners of her eyes crinkled as she looked down into her lap. _Stop it, Old Man,_ he told himself firmly. _Don't look at her like that_.

"What about you?" she asked, sipping her hot chocolate. "Your name sounds familiar to me…"

"Ah yes…" Remus said, taking a long sip of his drink. It was, of course, inevitable that this question would come up, but so soon into the conversation seemed a pity. He was sure to scare away a woman as young and beautiful as the one sitting next to him. As soon as this thought crossed his mind, he resented it - it was never wise, he had found, to dwell on his more _romantic_ feelings. Even if she wasn't utterly disgusted by his condition, she would certainly want nothing more than anything platonic with a werewolf, or with any man of his age or position.

"I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for a year at Hogwarts, a couple of years ago…It, erm…Well, I resigned at the end of the year." He stopped there, hoping that maybe she might not care enough to ask why. He realized his mistake quickly as he saw recognition flit across her face; she clearly remembered the headlines and talk his condition's discovery had generated.

"I remember that now," she said, and Remus couldn't quite allow himself to accept the gentle note to her tone. She didn't sound disgusted, or afraid, or even judgemental. She sounded accepting and, largely, as if it didn't really make all that much difference to her perception of him. _She must be a good actress_ , Remus told himself. "Do you miss teaching?"

This question surprised Remus further. In place of scorn, he had half been expecting pity, which was worse in many ways. But Tonks sounded genuinely interested.

"I miss being at Hogwarts," he replied honestly. "And I miss some of the students - and a few of my colleagues…" He shot a dark look across the room at Snape, before looking away with a small shake of his head, which Tonks registered with amusement, before continuing. "It feels good to be able to help the Order, though. And that would be more difficult if I was still teaching."

Tonks nodded, and set her mug down on the stained table. She took a breath and was clearly about to say something, but was interrupted by Mad-Eye, who slammed his hand down on the table and easily got everyone's attention. Tonks shot a smile at Remus, before turning in her seat to face the Auror, and talk turned to darker matters. Remus, however, found that his eyes wandered more often than they should have, to the shock of pink hair in front of him. He silently berated himself.

 _This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon, I was enchanted to meet you ~ 'Enchanted', Taylor Swift_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dust to Dust**

 ** _A Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks FanFiction_**

 _{Author's note: Thank you so much for the kind reviews on the Prologue. This chapter follows Chapter Three of Order of the Phoenix, with quite a few direct quotes, but as I'm sure you can tell I'm starting to branch into my own imagination, so not everything in the dialogue is accurate when it comes to Tonks and Remus. I really want this fanfic to include all of the canon encounters, as well as the rest of their love story that I've written, based on JK's comments on Pottermore about the relationship. The story will be rated M, but up to and including this chapter is suitable for younger readers.}_

Chapter One: The Advance Guard

6th August, 1995

Tonks watched as her cousin dragged his hand irritated through his hair. He had been pacing around Grimmauld Place for the last three nights, snapping at whoever was nearest. _"What's the delay? Harry is waiting in that grovel, alone, scared. We need to get to him_ ". He was relentless.

Four days ago Sirius had received a note from Harry, and the whole Order had heard it repeated over and over by the boy's Godfather: _"I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here."_. Understandably, Sirius was shaken and troubled by this bleak update and request for information from the boy he loved like a son, and the Aurors' repeated demands that he _under no circumstances_ reply didn't help the matter.

As quickly as possible, though each hour felt like an hour too long to Sirius, a plan had been made and details fine tuned: an Advance Guard was to fly to Privet Drive and personally collect Harry, and bring him to safety. Tonks had been among the first to volunteer.

"Sirius, it's alright. We'll be back with him tonight. A few more hours."

"You're absolutely certain of what needs to be done?" Sirius snapped, unusually short-tempered with his cousin.

"Positive," Tonks replied, forcing herself to remain calm and her hair to remain its current violet colour. "You can trust Moody, you can trust Shacklebolt. All of us. Harry's in good hands."

Sirius huffed. "Sorry about the temper."

Tonks shrugged. "You just want to see him, I know."

They were interrupted as the door opened and Moody limped in, followed by Dedalus Diggle, a man Tonks had met only once or twice in passing, Podmore, Emmeline Vance, and Remus Lupin. She stood up quickly, concealing a wince as she inadvertently banged her leg against the low table. "Wotcha."

Moody ignored her, which was not unusual and not to be taken personally, and Podmore and Diggle nodded. "Ready for tonight?" Vance asked, the older witch's expression focused.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Nymphadora," Tonks smiled as Remus passed the rest of the group and approached her, extending a hand to shake, "Good to see you again. Still going strong, it seems."

"Been a while. And, for the record," she said, raising an eyebrow, "– it really is just _Tonks_."

Remus shook his head, a smile spreading on his face. "My sincere apologies, Tonks." Tonks laughed, finding herself pleased to see Remus again. She had appreciated his effort to talk to her during her first Order meeting a few weeks earlier, but hadn't seen him since. In fact, they hadn't even said goodbye, as Remus had slipped out of the meeting at some point before it ended, unbeknownst to Tonks.

"New hair?" Remus asked, and Tonks smiled again.

"You'll find it changes quite often."

Before Remus had a chance to reply, Moody grunted, calling the group to attention, and a quiet fell quickly over the room. "Is everyone here comfortable with what we're going to do tonight?" he asked, scanning the group. "Because this is it – point of no return. Speak now or follow me." With that, Moody turned on his heel and headed for the corridor leading to the front door.

Tonks caught Remus' eye and cocked an eyebrow. "Nothing like a Mad-Eye pep talk, eh?" she commented under her breath, heading purposefully to make up the tail end of the group as they made their way out.

Remus matched her pace. "Nice work on the distraction," he remarked, and she laughed.

"The 'All England Best-Kept Subuarban Lawn competition', honestly, it was the most absurd letter I've ever written. Mind you, Arthur was in his element watching me use that Muggle typewriter."

"Well, let's hope the Dursley's enjoy the prize-giving ", Remus chuckled, shutting the front door to Grimmauld place behind him, and was met by a sharp look from Moody, who was in no mood for humor.

No words were exchanged, no further instructions from Mad-Eye – the plan was already set in place and each member of the group grilled within an inch of their lives on the details. They took off in formation for Little Whinging, Remus behind Tonks, Mad-Eye taking the lead, and Remus turned his attention fully to the task at hand. He was looking forward to seeing Harry, and even more so to witnessing the reunion of the boy and Sirius.

The flight passed quickly; even the violet hair in front of him was not enough to distract Remus from what was to be done.

They landed quietly on Privet Drive, Mad-Eye's stern glances enough to keep the silence as they approached the house and filed inside conspiratorially. Tonks took in the living room with interest, those around her muttering spells and charms to ensure they were secure and alone in the property. She was busy inspecting a Dursley family portrait on the wall and did not realize she had wondered straight into the metal bin.

" _Shoot!"_

" _Careful_!" Mad-Eye barked, as the Muggle contraption crashed to the tiled kitchen floor.

"Well, that negates the need for one of us to make Harry aware of our presence," Remus said lightly, his eyes drifting upwards to where they could hear movements, presumably from Harry's bedroom. The group turned and moved into the hallway to the bottom of the stairs, peering upwards in the dark hallway. There stood the boy himself, wand raised and at the ready. Tonks admired his courage.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out."

"Professor Moody?"

"I don't know so much about "Professor", never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly".

Harry stayed put, his wand slightly lowered but frozen to the top of the landing.

Remus stepped forward, more into the light. "It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away".

"Professor Lupin? Is that you?"

Tonks shook her head in wonder – this confusion and the boy's fear could very quickly be resolved. "Why are we all standing in the dark? _Lumos_ ".

Illuminated, Tonks looked up expectantly with the rest of them at Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and her heart immediately went out to him. Behind the name and the reputation she saw a worried teenage boy, trying to force a smile at the group of intruders in his hallway.

"Ooh, he looks like just like I thought he would," she said cheeringly, wanting to break the silence and give the boy a moment longer to gather himself. "Wotcher, Harry!" She smiled up at him, in what she hoped was an encouraging and friendly way.

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" Moody grunted, and as soon as Harry had convinced him with the form of his Patronus, he descended the stairs. _Bit rich,_ thought Tonks, _we break into his house and demand that he validate his own identity!_

Remus was thrilled to see Harry. "How are you?" he asked, looking closely at Harry and shaking his hand warmly.

"F-fine…" the boy stuttered stuttered. Remus regarded him with concern. He had grown taller over the summer, his hair longer, but his eyes revealed a sadness and, if Remus was correct, anger, that he had not seen before. The quicker they got him back to Sirius, the better.

"We're leaving soon, Harry, we're just waiting for the all clear," Remus explained, and, gesturing to Tonks, who was still lingering by his side, her eyes on Harry, "This is Nymphadora."

Tonks turned to Remus, her dark eyes twinkling but narrowed: " _Don't_ call me Nymphadora, Remus. It's Tonks".

Remus looked her in the eye, his attention once again captured by the young witch, and held in a chuckle. "Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only." He found that it was more challenging than it ought to have been to turn his gaze back to Harry.

"You'd better go and get packed, Harry," he said, "We want to be ready to go when the signal comes".

"I'll come and help you," Tonks said brightly, and Remus watched as she followed the boy upstairs, telling himself firmly that there was no need for him to tag along. He made himself busy in the kitchen with Moody and Shacklebolt, penning a letter to the Dursleys.

"I'm glad that Tonks is here", he commented to Moody, adding quickly, "For Harry's sake, I mean".

Mad-Eye grunted, taking a swig from his hip flask. His attention was on his glass eye, which he had taken out and placed in a glass of water for cleaning. "She can be trusted," he acknowledged, his good eye now on the letter in Remus' hand. "Finished with that?"

Lupin sealed the letter as Tonks and Harry came in. He raised an eyebrow at Tonks, who's once violet hair was now a shock of bubble-gum pink. She shrugged and threw a wink at him. Remus quickly looked away, embarrassed. _Had she noticed him noticing her a little too much?_

Moody quickly set about casting the Disillusionment charm on Harry and Tonks and Remus joined the rest of the Guard in the Dursleys' back garden. The seriousness of the matter at hand suddenly weighed again on Remus as he looked out for the sign.

"Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us gets killed." Moody commanded, joining the group with Harry, who looked highly apprehensive.

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously," Tonks quipped, punching Harry playfully on the shoulder.

"No one's going to die," Kingsley soothed in his calming voice. His tone was not matched by Remus.

"Mount your brooms on the first signal!" he said sharply, pointing up to the shower of bright red sparks in the sky. They did as he instructed.

"Second signal, let's go!" Lupin said loudly, as green sparks exploded above the neighbours' trees. They kicked off, and set off through the cool night air, Harry following Tonks closely.

Remus was on edge the whole journey, impatient to deliver Harry safely to his godfather, but nonetheless he could not help but be impressed at the way Tonks screamed at Moody's suggestion to travel above cloud level, (" _we'll get soaked, May-Eye!")_ , nor at her overruling on his suggestion to double back. Moody trusted her, and if he hadn't already, that was enough for Remus to cast aside any doubt about the young, heart-shaped-faced witch with the now pink hair, who somehow managed to captivate him and yet draw from him a feeling of protectiveness that he had not felt for a woman in a long time. He knew, logically, that she needed no such protection, and would, in all probability, be the one defending him if it came down to it, and yet, he found himself glancing at her more and more frequently, just to be sure she was all right.

After what seemed like hours in the sky, Tonks led the dive to their landing, and once again Remus stood before Gimmauld Place.

 _All I know is we said hello; your eyes look like coming home; All I know is a simple name, everything has changed ~ 'Everything Has Changed', Taylor Swift_

 _{Hufflepuff hugs for any reviewers! (good or bad!)}_


End file.
